Sakura siempre fue obvia
by i'm-watermelon
Summary: Uno no puede imaginar quien se convertirá en el amor de su vida, pero algunas veces alguien da pistas; y en este caso, Sakura siempre ha sido muy obvia con eso. Kakashi x Sakura (U/A y Universo ninja) TwoShot.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura siempre fue obvia**

* * *

Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos.

-Julio Cortazar.

* * *

Sakura siempre fue obvia, lo hizo incluso el día en el que nos conocimos.

 _—_ _Niños, ella es Haruno Sakura, nueva compañera de clases. La han transferido a su grupo y esperemos que se lleven bien. Por favor, sean amables con ella. Sakura, siéntate, siéntate donde gustes._

 _Sakura sonrió a todos buscando un lugar disponible. Lo escogió en la hilera del centro, en el cuarto lugar. Junto a un rubio y un pelinegro._

 _La clase siguió su curso con tranquilidad y ella volteó a verme "indiscretamente". Lo que me gustaba de sentarme al rincón era que podías observar los movimientos de todos. Esa mirada de Sakura no fue la última de la clase._

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, lo era incluso en el recreo.

 _—¡Sakura chan! Vamos a jugar afuera ¿quieres?_

 _—_ _Lo siento, pero hoy me gustaría quedarme en el salón._

 _—_ _Ne, seguro olvidaste hacer tarea ¿verdad?_

 _Sasuke resopló y ella sonrió._

 _—_ _Lo siento Naruto, así fue._

 _Y solo nosotros dos quedamos en el salón de clases mientras los demás corrían y comían afuera._

 _Continué mi lectura de algún libro tomado de la biblioteca y ella sacó su almuerzo._

 _—_ _No deberías mentir._

 _Ella se quedó estática al oír mi voz. Volteo a verme._

 _—_ _La verdad es que no quería desayunar afuera._

 _Solo suspiré y ella continuó dándole una mordida a su sándwich._

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso cuando salíamos de clases.

 _—_ _¡Papi!_

 _—_ _¡Hey! Aquí está en la princesita, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la primaria?_

 _Solían recogerla todos los días en automóvil. Sentía su mirada sobre mi espalda cuándo pasaban junto a mí andar en la banqueta._

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso en los finales de curso.

 _—_ _¡Hey, Sakura!_

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa Ino?_

 _—_ _Estarás en la misma secundaria que nosotros ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _Jajaja, así es. Me seguirás soportando._

 _—_ _¡_ _Eso es genial!_ _—_ _Naruto se agregó a la conversación_ _—_ _Sasuke y yo estaremos ahí._

 _—_ _¡Qué bien! Seguirán siendo el trío dinámico._ _—_ _agregó entre risas Hinata._

 _—_ _Así es. ¿Quiénes más estarán con nosotros?_

 _—_ _¿Del salón? Mi primo Obito y Rin._

 _—_ _¿No estará Kakashi?_

 _—_ _¿El raro del salón?_ _—_ _Preguntó Sasuke_ _—_ _Sí, ¿por?_

 _—¡Oh! Nada, supuse que no se separaría de Obito y Rin._

 _Fue todo lo que agregó y siguieron con las fotos con sus familiares por el egreso de su facultad._

 _Lo que nunca supo es que yo me encontraba a espaldas de ella junto con Obito y Rin tomándonos una y otra foto (a petición de Rin.)_

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso en su pubertad.

 _—Muy bien chicos. — dijo el maestro. — el día de hoy haremos una nueva dinámica. A cada uno de ustedes le asignaré un nombre secreto "alpha" "neon" "nopal" etcétera. —Todos rieron, incluyéndola. — ¿Qué haré con esto? Ustedes escogerán a alguien a quien siempre hayan querido hacerle una pregunta y lo harán. Cuando escriban su pregunta en una hoja de papel vendrán conmigo, me dirán el nombre del destinatario y yo pondré el nombre clave de su compañero y el de ustedes._

 _Todos se incomodaron._

 _—Tranquilos, no diré nada. Empiecen._

 _Una vez terminada las preguntas se repartieron las cartas. Evidentemente lancé mi pregunta a ella. Observándola desde hace seis años se habías convertido en un ser complejo para mí y mi curiosidad._

 _"_ _¿Tu color de cabello ha sido hereditario?" Una pregunta algo tonta._

 _Recibí la carta y la abrí._

 _"_ _¿Prefieres gris o negro?"_

 _"_ _Gris"… respondí._

 _"_ _De hecho soy la única en mi familia con este color de cabello ¡Lo sé! Es extraño jajaja" Esa fue la respuesta de Sakura._

 _Dos días después fue la fiesta de cumpleaños a mi honor que Obito había organizado en el gran jardín de su casa. Mi amigo en su afán y lucha constante para que yo socializara invitó a todo el salón a mi cumpleaños. Obviamente nadie iría a la fiesta del sujeto callado y "raro" del salón pero con alcohol y buena música, cualquier chico de 14 años iría gustoso ¿no?_

 _—Felicidades. — llegó Sakura y me dio un abrazo seguido de Ino._

 _—¡Felicidades! — Naruto extendió una bolsa de regalo._

 _—Felíz cumpleaños. — Sasuke extendió una pequeña caja._

 _—¡Abré nuestros regalos! — Ino se mostraba ansiosa al igual que Obito._

 _Abrí los presentes, un perfume de parte de Ino, una gorra de Naruto y un reloj de Sasuke. Abrí el regalo de Sakura y fue una sudadera gris._

 _—Gracias a todos. — Obito me golpeo el costado — Hum,espero que se diviertan._

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso durante esa fiesta.

 _—Te dí la ventaja de conocer el color, pero incluso acertaste con mi prenda favorita._

 _Se volteó nerviosa._

 _—Yo, eh bueno…_

 _—Por cierto, el que seas la única en tu familia con ese particular tono de cabello te hace especial._

 _Me di media vuelta sorbiendo mi bebida, no escuche respuesta de ella pero sé que me sonreía._

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso los días después de ese.

 _—¿Te ha quedado la sudadera? — me alcanzó mientras caminaba._

 _—Así es, gracias._

 _—Me alegro. —sonrió y siguió caminando junto a mí._

 _—He notado que siempre regresas a tu casa caminando._

 _—Así es, y siempre vienen tu padre por ti en auto._

 _Ella jugó con los mechones de su cabello._

 _—Mi padre no tarda en llegar. —se detuvo. — por cierto ¿a cuál preparatoria quieres ingresar?_

 _—A la número 27._

 _—Que bien, con ese promedio seguro quedas. Eres buen estudiante._

 _—Pues… tú no te quedas atrás._

 _—Suerte._

 _—Igual._

 _Seguí caminando._

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso al principio de la preparatoria.

 _—¡Hey! Sabía que quedarías, yo también, incluso Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Rin y Obito aunque, de esos dos últimos ya sabías ¿no?_

 _Desde la fiesta por mi cumpleaños número 15 había desarrollado más confianza hacia mí._

 _—Así es, incluso nos tocó en el mismo salón de clases a ti y a mí, en el "A". Los otros han quedado en el "B"._

 _—¿Si? Bueno, entonces nos veremos más seguido. Iré por algo de desayunar antes de que empiecen las clases. ¡Nos vemos en el salón!_

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso en los días de preparatoria.

 _—Kakashi ¿podrías explicarme el siguiente ejercicio? Las matemáticas se me complican tanto-_

 _Lo hice y me puso atención, pude notar sus miradas constantes hacia mis labios, no es narcicismo pero siempre ha sido mala para disimular._

 _—¿Entendiste?_

 _—Si pero… ¿podrías ayudarme a estudiar para el examen? Has sido bueno con esta materia desde la primaria._

 _Habló con pena, siempre se le dificultaban las matemáticas._

 _Estudiar no fue tan complicado. Sakura era una excelente alumna, entendía con facilidad y aunque tardara un poco en resolver los ejercicios los hacia correctamente. El día del examen la espere afuera del salón mientras escuchaba música, el profesor me había exentado y quise esperarla._

 _—¿Qué tal estuvo? — le pregunté quitándome los auriculares. Desde que salió del salón no había dicho nada._

 _—¡Saqué 9.5! — me mostraba contenta su examen calificado. —¡Gracias!_

 _Y me abrazó, quizá de felicidad o de verdadero agradecimiento. Ese fue el primer abrazo que me dio Sakura._

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso cuando no estábamos en clase.

 _—Oye Kakashi… — Obito dio un trago a su refresco._

 _—¿Qué te traes con Sakura?_

 _—¿Hum? —cerré los ojos cansado de ver el cielo._

 _—Sabes a lo que me refiero… has pasado mucho tiempo con ella._

 _—Vamos en el mismo salón y equipo de trabajo._

 _—Ya lo sé pero… sabes que ella anduvo con mi primo Sasuke._

 _—Todo el mundo lo supo, Obito…_

 _—Si, si, solo te diré algo, es muy poco tiempo para que ella empiece otra relación._

 _Abrí los ojos y me dispuse a mirarle._

 _—¿Quién dijo que quiero una relación con ella?_

 _—Ustedes dos son tan obvios —negó con la cabeza resignado —, Kakashi. La acompañas hasta que pasan por ella, desayunas con ella, le ayudas en los exámenes, y sobre todo sus miradas son diferents a las que le dan a otros. ¡Tan claro!_

 _—¿Cómo las miradas que se dan tú y Rin?_

 _Mi amigo se puso colorado y solo pude atinara reír. Mientras reía vi caminar a Sakura junto a su mejor amiga Ino. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sonreímos_

 _…_ _._

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso con su silencio.

 _—¿Entonces?_

 _Ella me miraba sorprendida._

 _—Seamos novios. Te propongo tardes de lectura y películas, paseos por la ciudad a paso lento y apoyo mi incondicional._

 _Ella guardaba silencio con un sonrojo evidente._

 _—Me agrada tu idea…_

 _Y me besó de nuevo._

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso en nuestro noviazgo.

 _—Me gusta el nombre de Issai._

 _—Sakura, ¿me estás proponiendo que tengamos una familia?_

 _Me miró ofendida._

 _—¡Calla! — rio mientras me golpeaba con su mano libre. — Solo era un comentario._

 _—Hum… a mí me gusta el nombre de Asami._

 _Sakura sonrió captando lo que decía. Seguimos tomados de la mano mientras pisábamos las hojas secas del otoño._

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso en nuestra vida de casados.

 _—¡Kakashi!_

 _—¡Ya voy! Tranquila, no te muevas._

 _—Estoy en la sala…_

 _—Descuida, —tropecé con algunos muebles y gracias a la iluminación de un fuerte rayo pude encontrarla._

 _—Es una gran tormenta. — dijo abrazándome._

 _Otro rayo causo un estruendo en toda la casa. Sakura pegó un brinquito de miedo._

 _—Miedosa…_

 _—Hace frío._

 _—Lo sé…_

 _—Deberíamos causar calor corporal, ¿no crees?_

 _Levanté la ceja confundido._

 _Instantes después nos encontrábamos besándonos en el suelo alfombrado para terminar desnudos sobre el pretil de la cocina._

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso con las grandes sorpresas.

 _—Kakashi, deberías mover ese librero._

 _—¿Moverlo?_

 _Estreché más a Sakura a mi cuerpo, el angosto sillón permitía estar más juntos._

 _—Si, al menos cambiar de lugar las cosas. Los niños suelen ser muy traviesos, así que el futuro Issai verá la manera de echarse encima esos jarrones de cristal. Pero quien sabe, a veces las niñas salen muy traviesas y la futura Asami podrá resultar algo inquieta. — Sakura tomó mi mano y la puso en su vientre. — Así que debemos estar prevenidos para el futuro Issai o la futura Asami que viene en camino._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hey, hey, hey! Estoy publicando a casi las 3 de la mañana. Esta idea se me ocurrió en la noche y apenas pude comencé a escribirla ¿les ha gustado? Será un two shot así que el próximo capítulo se desarrollará en el mundo ninja.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi músico favorito.

Gracias por todo su apoyo.

* * *

 _Ahora que lo pienso, también yo fui bastante obvio. Las miradas en clase, las sonrisas tímidas, los halagos a la joven, etcétera. Cuando nos topamos las dos al entrar a la escuela ese primer día no pude imaginar que ella se convertiría en esposa y madre de mis hijos, que ella se encargaría de llenar de alegría la casa que a mis 7 años se encontraba vacía por la recién muerte de mis padres. Uno no puede imaginar quien se convertirá en el amor de su vida, pero algunas veces alguien da pistas; y en este caso, Sakura siempre ha sido muy obvia con eso._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura siempre fue obvia.**

* * *

"No puede ser que estemos aquí para no poder ser."

-Julio Cortazar

* * *

Ella es una mujer con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, explosiva, con mucho que decir.

Sakura siempre fue obvia en expresar sus sentimientos, lo hizo incluso el día de asignación de equipos.

 _—_ _Uzumaki Naruto._

 _—_ _No puede ser…_

 _—_ _Y Uchiha Sasuke._

 _—_ _¡Qué bien!_

 _…_

 _—_ _Sasuke kun, estaba pensando que ya que estamos en el mismo equipo, podríamos desayunar juntos._

 _Sakura siempre apoyaba a Sasuke._

 _—_ _¡Da lo mejor de ti Sasuke!_

 _—_ _Eres increíble, Sasuke._

 _Sakura siempre pensaba en Sasuke._

 _—_ _¿Dónde estará Sasuke kun?_

 _—_ _¡Sasuke kun! ¿Estás bien?_

…

Así como siempre fue obvia de su amor por Sasuke, también solía ser obvia de su odio hacia Naruto.

 _—_ _¡Naruto!_

 _—_ _Naruto eres tan tonto…_

 _—_ _¡Quitate! Tonto Naruto solo le estorbas a Sasuke kun._

Sin embargo su odio se fue transformando, y en eso también era obvia.

 _—_ _Lo has hecho bien, Naruto._

 _—_ _¡Da lo mejor de ti Naruto!_

 _—_ _¡Tu puedes!_

 _—_ _Naruto ¿estás bien?_

 _…_

Con el tiempo ella fue cambiando. Pero de alguna forma sus comportamientos eran más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Hum… fuertes hacia mi persona.

En primer lugar, Sakura siempre fue obvia con su odio a mis impuntualidades.

 _—_ _¡Llegas tarde!_

 _—_ _¡Nos citaste a las seis de la mañana y llegaste al medio día!_

Hum, creo que si era bastante obvia.

 _—_ _Muy bien chicos, nos vemos mañana a las 2 de la tarde._

 _—_ _Kakashi sensei, conociéndote llegarás 4 horas después…_

…

Y eso no fue todo. Ella fue creciendo y conforme ganaba más edad también ganaba más confianza.

Sakura siempre fue obvia en sacar a relucir mis defectos.

 _—_ _Eres tan flojo._

 _—_ _¿Qué? — detuve mi andar y mi lectura._

 _—_ _Que eres un flojo y holgazán._

 _—_ _¿Qué has dicho, Sakura?_

 _—_ _¡Que eres un flojo, holgazán y un vago! — soltó apresurando el paso y cruzándose de brazos._

 _Continué mi andar y me empareje a su altura._

 _—_ _Uy, solo porque cumples 16 agarras confianza._

 _—_ _Idiota. —Masculló entre dientes, le reste importancia._

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia en mostrar su inconformidad.

 _—_ _Oye, sensei… — después de musitar su "idiota" hacia mi persona no había dicho palabra alguna. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que rompió el silencio._

 _—_ _Sensei… —continuó al sentir que le prestaba atención. —¿Por qué eres tan despistado?_

 _De ser posible, me hubiera caído en ese momento ¿realmente esa era su pregunta?_

 _—_ _No lo sé Sakura, cuando uno es adulto tiene más responsabilidades y algunas cosas se olvidan._

 _—_ _Aparte de despistado, irresponsable. — agregó con su tono habitual de molestia._

 _—_ _Sakura, para todo ese odio a mí._

 _Ella suspiró fuerte y empezó a caminar con más soltura._

 _—_ _Aparte de todo eso, siempre tiendes a hacerte la víctima. Eres impuntual, flojo, holgazán, un vago, olvidadizo, despistado, irresponsable._

 _Sakura enumeraba mis defectos como si ya hubiera hecho una lista con anterioridad. Gritaba, se desesperaba, se jalaba de los cabellos y tironeaba de su mochila. De vez en cuando daba pisadas fuertes sobre el pobre pasto y los pajaritos volaban asustados ante su aura._

 _Se podría decir que yo era el osado valiente que seguía caminando junto a ella…_

 _—_ _¡Ah! Además de que siempre dejas todo para el último, sobre todo tus reportes de misión. Eres tacaño y ¡todo el put* tiempo estás leyendo esas novelas pornográficas!._

 _—_ _Oye, oye. Podrás insultarme a mí pero deja mi literatura en paz._

 _—_ _¡Y encima de todo defiendes tus estúpidos libros!_

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia con su odio hacia mis imperfecciones, incluso aunque los años pasaran.

 _—_ _¡Eres tan exasperante!_

 _—_ _Sakura…_

 _—_ _Debemos darnos prisa. — me dio la espalda y saltó al siguiente árbol emprendiendo su camino._

 _Estábamos realmente cansados, heridos e incluso sudados. La seguí hasta alcanzarla._

 _—_ _Debemos descansar._

 _Ella ni siquiera me miró._

 _—_ _No hay tiempo para descansos._

 _Seguimos nuestro camino. Ir hasta donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto nos llevaría la noche entera, somos ninjas y podríamos llegar a un ritmo constante y sin descansos, el problema radicaba en que éramos un par de ninjas que habían peleado una guerra entera y habían gastado casi todo su chacra._

 _La miraba de reojo al momento de saltar entre los árboles. Su cabello se movía a su ritmo, su ceño estaba fruncido y su mandíbula tensa, pero podía notarlo, ella también estaba agotada._

 _Mis piernas pesaban y mi respiración se cortaba. De repente empecé a ver a Sakura unos metros delante de mío, sentí como mi sudor se volvía helado y oía el palpitar de mi corazón en mi oído. Lo siguiente que escuché fue el crujir de una rama._

 _—_ _¡Sensei!_

Sakura siempre fue obvia en mostrar sus emociones, incluso en los peores momentos.

 _—_ _Sensei tonto._

 _Apretaba con una venda mi pierna._

 _—_ _Sensei muy, muy tonto._

 _Volvía a apretar con más fuerza._

 _—_ _Auch… que delicada eres._

 _Ella volteo a verme. Hizo un puchero._

 _—_ _Ya despertaste. — apretó la venda e hizo un dudo. — Mira lo que me obligas a hacer, ahora sí tomamos un descanso._

 _Con movimientos toscos abrió mi chaleco ninja._

 _—_ _Gracias…_

 _—_ _Otra cosa que agregar a tu lista de defectos. — Formó una ligera sonrisa — haces de todo con tal de que las personas no se preocupen por tu bienestar. Si aún tenías heridas sin curar me hubieras dicho._

 _Aplicó su chakra verde, el clima estaba fresco pero su tacto fue cálido._

 _—_ _Tú también estás herida._

 _—_ _Sí, pero yo soy la médico, puedo curar mis heridas yo solita._

 _Acomodó mi playera y abrochó el chaleco. Se sentó a lado mío._

 _—_ _Es raro verte sin el sharingan…_

 _Traté de incorporarme pero ella hizo ademán de que siguiera acostado._

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso cuando se preocupaba por mí.

 _—_ _Me siento raro sin él. —contesté._

 _—_ _¿Te Duele? —inmediatamente dirigió sus manos a mi rostro._

Si, Sakura siempre fue muy obvia con eso

 _Negué con la cabeza. —Me siento raro, como si me hubieran liberado de algo._

 _—_ _Gracias por haberme protegido varias veces en la guerra._

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso cuando la guerra terminó.

 _—_ _Debemos volver a la aldea._

 _—_ _Sí…_

 _Sasuke se había ido, lograron perdonarle sus errores con ciertas condiciones y él se marchaba de nuevo._

 _—_ _Hum, ¿Quieres comer algo?_

 _Ella detuvo su andar y me sonrió._

 _—_ _Gracias, no tengo hambre. Nos vemos luego._

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso cuando no quería serlo.

 _—_ _No deberías estar afuera a estas horas._

 _Se estrechó un poco._

 _—_ _Hokage sama, ¿no debería estar firmando papeles?_

 _—_ _No me llames así, — me senté a su lado — dejé a Tenzo haciéndolo._

 _Ella rio un poco._

 _—_ _Es SU trabajo, no el del pobre capitán Yamato._

 _—_ _¿Lo extrañas?_

 _Guardó silencio._

 _—_ _Solo un poco. — susurró._

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso cuando yo era hokage.

 _—_ _¡Rokudaime sama! ¿Otra vez tarde?_

 _—_ _Kakashi sama, procura no llegar tarde esta vez._

 _—_ _¡Por tu culpa se atrasó la junta 3 horas! Tuve que hablar con todo el mundo para que no se fuera…_

…

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso cuando aún no anunciaba su embarazo.

 _—_ _¡Yo!_

 _—_ _¡Hola hokage sama!, perdón, sensei._

 _Me la encontré un día en una heladería. Caminamos por la aldea mientras ella degustaba su helado._

 _—_ _¿Qué tal el trabajo?_

 _—_ _Nah, aburrido._

 _Ella negó divertida con la cabeza._

 _—_ _Dime Sakura. — volteo a verme. — ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?_

 _Pregunté de golpe._

 _—_ _¿Cómo lo supiste? — me preguntó con voz suave._

 _—_ _Compras helado todas las tardes, has solicitado que te alejen de misiones por un año, ¡oh! Y hace unos días te vi en el área de bebés de la nueva tienda departamental._

 _—_ _Y… ¿Qué opinas?_

 _—_ _¿Qué opino? Hum, muchas felicidades, Sakura._

 _Ella soltó un gran suspiro sonriendo aliviada._

 _—_ _Me has quitado un peso de encima. No sabía cómo decírtelo, pensé que me regañarías._

 _—_ _¿Por qué te regañaría?_

 _—_ _No lo sé, pero me siento mejor, gracias sensei._

 _Ella se fue diciendo que tenía una cita médica._

 _Extrañamente me sentí dolido._

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso en tratar de mentir durante su embarazo.

 _—_ _¿Necesitas ayuda?_

 _Ella pegó un brinquito._

 _—_ _¡Me asustaste! Gracias, puedo con esto._

 _—_ _Hum, no puedes. — señalé todas sus bolsas del super mercado._

 _—_ _Está bien, — se resignó — pero solo por esta vez._

 _Caminamos hasta la casa de los Uchiha. Entramos a la cocina y le ayude a acomodar las cosas en la alacena._

 _—_ _No es necesario…_

 _—_ _Tranquila, está bien. No deberías estar haciendo todo esto, ¿para cuándo está programado tu parto?_

 _—_ _Tres semanas._

 _—_ _¿Ves? Procura no hacer tanta actividad._

 _—_ _Si sensei… —contestó con fastidio._

 _—_ _¿Sasuke estará cuando nazca la bebé?_

 _—_ _Así es._

 _Yo sabía que mentía._

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso el día en que me presentó a su hija Sarada.

 _—_ _¡Y él es tu tío Kakashi!_

 _Dijo eso apenas abrí la puerta. Había regresado de una gira de reuniones de hokages que había durado dos meses. Cuando me fui Sakura estaba a punto de explotar y cuando volví ya cargaba en brazos a una nena con un mes de nacida._

 _—_ _Así que tú eres Sarada chan._

 _La niña abría sus ojitos para verme. Las invité a pasar al departamento y estuvimos platicando un buen rato._

 _Tiempo después la niña comenzó a llorar y Sakura no podía calmarla, le revisó el pañal, trató de alimentarla e incluso revisó su cuerpo por si tenía alguna molestia de salud. Nada._

 _Empezaba a desesperarse._

 _—_ _Permíteme. — tomé a la niña en brazos y la arrullé un poco logrando calmarla._

 _—_ _Reconoce tu voz pues le hablabas desde que estaba en mi vientre._

 _—_ _Eso parece…_

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso en los festivales de su hija.

 _—_ _¿podrías acompañarnos al festival de la academia de Sarada?_

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso en los cumpleaños de Sarada

 _—_ _Realmente me gustaría que estuvieses ahí, sensei._

 _—_ _Hum, pero no soy mucho de su agrado. Nos llevábamos mejor cuando era una bebé._

 _—_ _No vayas a llegar tarde…_

 _Dando media vuelta, se marchó._

 _…_

Sakura siempre fue obvia, incluso aquella noche.

 _—_ _¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _Verla a la 1 de la mañana no era lo que esperaba._

 _—_ _Escúchame bien, a partir de ahora te diré algunas cosas que me han rondado por la cabeza desde hace unas semana y hoy lo comprobé. Necesito decirlo antes de comenzar de nuevo con Sasuke._

 _Hablaba desesperada con un nudo en la garganta._

 _—_ _¿Quieres pasar?_

 _—_ _¡No! — contestó. —Solo me quedaré aquí y diré lo que tengo que decir. Sarada ahora esta con la hija de Chouji en una pijamada y Sasuke se fue de nuevo ayer por la tarde; no tenía a nadie en casa cuando los pensamientos volvieron. ¿Sabe una cosa, sensei? Creo que nunca le di las gracias por salvarme en múltiples ocasiones, siempre había estado molesta con usted en secreto ya que pensaba que usted aún me veía como alguna niña. Conforme pasó el tiempo, comprendí que es algo que forma parte de ti, así como eres un impuntual también eres un protector por naturaleza ¿cierto? Nunca te mencioné eso…_

 _A este punto ella ya se había calmado un poco._

 _—_ _Acabo de darme cuenta que una pequeña parte de mí te quiere, te quiere muchísimo como un sensei o amigo; pero antes esa parte de mí te amaba… — sus palabras provocaron que mi respiración se cortara. — Esta noche cuando me acosté en la cama lo supe. Esa pequeña parte de mi lo amó, no se preocupe, ahora ya no pasa eso. Sé que probablemente pensará que no tiene sentido decirle todo esto cuando ya no tengo ese sentimiento hacia ti pero necesitaba liberarme. Sasuke vendrá en un par de semanas y se instalará con nosotros._

 _Respiró profundamente._

 _—_ _Bien, —continuo — ya lo he dicho. No es necesario que me responda. Espero que no cambie la forma en que me ves. — se sonrojó un poco —_

 _Y como siempre, se dio la media vuelta sin esperar si quiera mi reacción._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hey hey hey! Así como en cada uno de los capítulos u OS que publico les cuento mis experiencias mientras escribía, en éste no será la ocasión. He de confesar que sufrí un terrible bloqueo mental con este capítulo (creo que la clave era escribir en la madrugada jajajaja n.n') Pero aquí está el capítulo. Después de todo, quedó justo como me lo imaginaba C: inclusive el final (no me odien please xD) Me encanta enormemente jugar con los universos alternos, podemos ver la realidad de lo que _pudo ser._

Gracias por comentar, seguir y poner en favoritos esta historia. Gracias por sus ánimos en mi otro fic "Tres niños y un ANBU", ya tengo idealizado la continuación.

Nos vemos!

 **Kanon21~5**

* * *

 _Cerré la puerta. No sé si el haberle respondido hubiera cambiado en algo las cosas. Ella ya tenía una familia y estaba esperando otro bebé. Sakura ama a Sasuke y estoy seguro que él la ama (muy a su manera)._

 _Golpee mi cabeza mentalmente. Sakura siempre fue obvia con sus gestos, sus sonrojos y su presencia. Yo no lo noté o no quise hacerlo. Ella me brindaba cariño incondicional a pesar "odiar" mis defectos. Siempre me reprendía y regañaba para mi bien._

 _Sin embargo se marchó, se marchó para siempre espiritualmente de mí._

 _Ella nunca supo mi contestación, nunca supo que la amé y continúo amando._


End file.
